


Three to the chest

by lilucath



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilucath/pseuds/lilucath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She turned towards Lexa again. The brunette looked at her hand which she just had pressed against her chest. Even in the black of the night Clarke could see that it was dripping with blood. Three dark circles started to form on Lexas upper body. (Clarke x Lexa)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three to the chest

“Tonight, the Mountain will fall.” Lexa had called a meeting of the leaders of the clans as soon as Bellamy had given word that her army was free. Now Clarke found herself in a tent surrounded by grounder-generals.

“Return to your warriors. Get in position around the entrances of the mines. Attack when you hear the horn, it'll be shortly after sundown. Justice will be given back to us tonight. No mountain-man will live. They all have to answer for their crimes against our people.”

Lexa nodded to Clarke to stay, but waited to speak up again until all the leaders of the twelve clans had left her tent.

“Clarke. We will win this war. Victory will be ours. The dead will be avenged.” Her voice was calm as she spoke, no emotion was shown in her facial features but Clarke could see a glint in her eyes. A glisten that was anger and worry and determination and everything that the commander had never let surface before. With every word she had stepped closer to Clarke. As soon as she reached her she took her hand and squeezed it gently. “This war will end tonight. My people and your friends will be freed from the shadow of the Mountain.”

Clarke wanted to answer but was interrupted as Indra entered the tent.

“Heda.”

Lexa immediately let go of Clarke's hand and followed Indra outside, not without giving Clarke a last look before the cloths of the door swallowed her. These random touches of the other girl had started to happen more often over the last few days, but only when they were alone. Lexa had started to brush by Clarke's hand more often than Clarke could count. Their shoulders were always slightly touching during the hours they spent hovering over maps and plans of Mount Weather and the surrounding forest. The brunette had even given Clarke that little smile she had seen for the first time when they were hiding from that huge gorilla. The change in Lexa's behavior had thrown Clarke for a loop. More often than she would ever admit to anyone – including herself – she had found herself thinking about the girl with eyes as green as the forest. Yet what scared her most was the kind of thoughts she had. They were almost similar to those she had when she had first fallen for Finn. She felt guilty for feeling like this so quickly after his death. But ever since Lexa had stepped into her life, nothing made sense anymore.

It had hurt to hear Lexa say love was weakness. Whenever the two of them were fighting, Clarke could feel a sting in her heart. The girl managed to get her worked up way faster then her ever mother could. It seemed as if her brain was refusing to work as soon as the brunette was near. But what hurt her most was the fact that she knew that they could never be. On more than one occasion Lexa had destroyed that tiny bit of hope that had started to grow every time they touched.

Her train of thoughts was interrupted as she heard a growing roar started to rise outside of the tent. As she went out she found herself next to Indra and Octavia. They were watching Lexa as she finished an empowering speech for her warriors who were now all yelling and screaming for vengeance.

“To the Mountain.” Lexa had drawn her sword and gave the command for the departure.

Somebody brought Clarke her horse and not much later she found herself riding in between Indra and Lexa through the forest. The grounders walking on both sides of them were disappearing into the woods one after another. The sun had started to set, painting the trees around them in a deep red as if nature wanted to show them what was awaiting them.

 

After a while Clarke noticed that every one around them had left and that she was now alone with Lexa and both of their guards. 

They had reached a small hill from where they could overlook the mine-entrance. The four of them dismounted from their horses and got into position, watching the clearing. While they were waiting for nightfall they had seen a few reapers leaving the mines. All were captured as soon as they tried to get through the bushes that surrounded the clearing.

The night was pitch black and they had trouble making out the mountain in front of them when Lexa gave the command to the guards to leave, so they could blow the horn to give the signal for the other grounder clans.

Not five minutes after the two men had left them, a series of tones cut through the silence of the forest, and roaring from all around filled the air.

They could see warriors running into the clearing, killing the reapers that had started to leave the mines at the sound of the horn.

The killing of the men seemed wrong to Clarke had they found a way to turn the reapers back. 

“Not everyone can be saved.” Lexa seemed to have noticed Clarke's expression darkening. “Victory stands on the back of sacrifice.” The commander had taken a hold of Clarke's hand again as the sound of gunshots rang out above their heads.

In one movement Clarke had pulled her gun out of its holster and turned around trying to spot the shooter. It was too dark for her to see more than a few feet away but the red laser pointer attached to his machine gun gave him away. Without thinking she fired towards the red light and her shots were answered with the sound of a heavy mass falling to the ground.

“Lexa. He's dead.”

She turned towards Lexa again. The brunette looked at her hand which she just had pressed against her chest. Even in the black of the night Clarke could see that it was dripping with blood. Three dark circles started to form on Lexas upper body.

“Lexa!” She rushed to her side catching the fall of the other girl whos knees had given up, gently guiding the both of them to the ground. Desperately she pressed her hands down on the two wounds in Lexa's chest.

“Lexa, please put pressure on your wound.” Clarke's voice was trembling and not half as strong as she wanted it to be. Her insides were screaming. Lexa couldn't die. Not now that they were so close to winning. Her hands started to shake and she had trouble keeping them on Lexa's chest where she was still trying to stop the blood from gushing out.

“Clarke.” She was interrupted as she had to cough and a spate of blood poured down her chin. “Clarke, you need to go and win this war.” Her voice sounded too low and calm in Clarke's ears.

“I won't just let you leave here to die. I need you, remember?” Her head started to spin.

“Listen Clarke. I need you to get in that mountain and win this war. You need to be strong for my people, for your people, for our people.” Another cough stopped Lexa from talking. Her face was now painted with pain, even though Clarke could see she was still trying hard to appear strong. She started to talk again, but her voice was even lower than before.

“You need to get our people out of this mountain. The dead are mourned after the battle is won. Death is not the end.”

Tears were streaming down Clarke's face. “No, Lexa please don't say this. No. No. No.”

“Be strong, Clarke who fell from sky. But know..” Lexa slowly lifted her hand and cupped Clarke's cheek, the effort clearly visible in her face. “Know that I am yours. Know that I have been yours since I first saw you and you showed me how strong you were.. are. My spirit will return to you.”

Her hand found Lexa's as she heard the words leaving the commander's mouth.

“Lexa, I am yours as you are mine. Please don't leave me.” Clarke couldn't help but to bend down and connect her lips with Lexa's. She could taste the metallic flavor of Lexa's blood, but as she felt Lexa's lips press against hers she forgot about the rest of the world. And then the soft lips of the other girl lost their strength and Clarke slowly lifted herself up to look into Lexa's face.

She was gone. Her hollow eyes stared into the dark sky. The face of the grounder, usually so emotionless, was now lifeless. Yet a small smile still played around the corners of Lexa's mouth. Slowly Clarke pulled her hands off the girl's chest and closed Lexa's eyes.

Clarke had first thought she wouldn't be able to stop crying, but the sounds of the battle raging at her feet reached her ears again and she remembered Lexa's words.

_Be strong._

Her eyes stayed dry and her hands were steady again. She pulled Lexa's knife out of her belt, cut off a braid of Lexa's hair and stuck it inside the pocket of her jacket.

Slowly and carefully she got up on her feet, her eyes never leaving the dead body of the girl in front of her. She felt empty, as if somebody had taken away every moment of joy she had ever had from her. Empty and alone.

_The dead are mourned after the battle is won._

With her gun in her hand and Lexa's knife on her belt she took a few steps back. Her head was already filled with thoughts of how the Mountain-men would find their deaths tonight.

She turned around and walked towards the clearing without looking back, her face now as emotionless as Lexa's used to be.

_Love is weakness._

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions or questions or just want to yell at me, come talk to me on tumblr.   
> http://lilucath.tumblr.com


End file.
